Hope for a Happy Ending
by EvilRegal267
Summary: When the second curse hits, a new face arrives in Storybrooke with the Merry Men. She is quite the little match maker and troublemaker for what it's worth. All she wants is to give her brother a happy ending. OUTLAW QUEEN FIC! Most main characters involved. Rating might change in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**[So this is my idea I have had for a very long time. I am introducing a character I made up into Storybrooke when the second curse hits during the missing year. It is an Outlaw Queen fic with most of the characters mixed in. Hope you like it! -L]**

**PS I don't own anything but Riley, she is all my idea.**

She woke up with a start. She was lying on the forest floor, but it wasn't the forest she called home. Not Sherwood Forest and definitely not the Enchanted Forest. This was different and she couldn't tell what it was. She pushed herself off the ground and brushed the dirt off of her brown pants and green jacket. _So where is everyone? _She thought. And on that she started heading through the woods.

_Keep it together. _She thought to herself, _they have to be here someone. If you somehow got thrown into a new land they must be here. _As she walked through the forest she could see smoke ahead. She picked up her pace and heard voices. She could hear Little John's laugh quite clear now, so that must mean…"Robin!" she screamed as she ran towards him.

"Riley! Oh thank god your okay. Where did you end up?" Robin said taking a good look at her to make sure she was all right.

"Just a couple miles south of here. What happened? Where are we?" Riley said very confused of this entire situation.

"I don't know, some strange magic is here I can feel it," Robin said looking around at his Merry Men making camp. And in that moment Little John notices Riley and comes jogging over.

"Riley you're back. Good to see Robin's little sister made it through okay." Little John said giving Riley a huge hug.

"Yea well I'm glad too," Riley said with a half-hearted smile. "I think I'm going to explore the area a bit, see what's around." Robin did not like this idea at all and she could see it written all over his face. _Here we go again_ Riley thought.

"Riley, we just got here. We have no idea where we are a-" Riley cut him off.

"Exactly! While you men make camp, I'll go and explore the area, see where water is…you know, get the lay of the land. Since no one knows even where we are. And don't even try and stop me because I am already gone." And with that Riley ran off, took the closest weapon she could fine (a bow and some arrows) and was off exploring this new land.

Xxxx

Riley took her time exploring this new land. Much of the forest was kind of the same. It wasn't as full and rich as the Sherwood Forest, and there weren't as many animals running around. But she didn't really think twice about that. When she came to a clearing she saw something very odd. It was a very large path with some sort of odd stone (what she didn't know was that it was just a road). She walked on is and learned how smooth the surface was. _It's a road _she thought. _Well this is much better than those dirt ones we have back in our land_ she thought as she picked a direction and started walking in. Very quickly she came across a sign, NOW LEAVING STORYBROOKE.

"Storybrooke," she said, "Well I don't want to leave so I guess whatever this place may have is the other way." And at that Riley set off for town. It didn't take her very long before she was on main street by the library and Granny's Diner. Everything was so much different than back in Sherwood Forest. She was taking it all in, looking everywhere, when she smacked into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Riley said looking up and it was the Evil Queen. "You're majesty, I am truly sorry." Riley said bowing her head.

"It's fine dear, and please, call me Regina," Regina said extending her hand. "Have you not been here before?"

"No. What happened? What brought us to this strange land?" Riley said with the same confused look she gave Robin.

"Well someone brought us back here, and I'm not sure who. It seems most of our memories of the past year have been wiped." Regina said explaining the predicament they are all in. "What's your name and where are the others?"

"I'm Riley and the others are back in the forest setting up camp. It's kind of what we do." Riley said. She went into detail about the merry men and how they stole from the rich to give to the poor, but she never did much of that because Robin didn't want to put her in danger after what happened with Marian. She mostly took care of Roland or when out and explored the forest. Riley eventually talked about Robin, _the theif _Regina called him, and how he was basically the leader of everyone. "You really should meet him." Regina just nodded. "I should actually get back. My brother is probably freaking out about how long I have been gone," Riley said with a chuckle.

"Well if you need anything, here, this is where I live. It's just down that road on your left. You can't miss it." Regina said with a smile as Riley turned and left.

_Wow she is nothing like I remember of her _Riley thought _She is actually nice. I wonder what happened to her to make her change…_ And with that Riley was on her way back to the forest to tell everyone what she discovered.

Xxxx

"She was wonderful Robin. You have to come with me into town tomorrow," Riley said telling Robin of her experience with the Queen.

"Riley, I don't know. We still have a lot to do around here before-" Riley interrupted Robin again.

"Please Robin! Just come and see the town. It's amazing. And maybe she will be there and maybe she won't. She did kind of remember who you were anyway," Riley said hoping it would get Robin's attention, and it worked.

"Well why not. I'm in. Tomorrow morning we will head into this Storybrooke you speak so fondly of."

Xxxx

"There are more people in this curse than the last one," Regina said to Snow, Charming, and Emma.

"How do you know?" A very pregnant Snow said.

"Well I met this girl today, well more like she ran me over taking the town in," Regina chuckled. "She didn't even know where we were or anything of this land. She said there were many more people at her camp in the forest. She is part of those Merry Men that ran a muck in the enchanted forest."

"Oh I remember them," Snow said, "What's his name… Oh Robin Hood. He helped me out once or twice when I was on the run from you." Snow said with a chuckle. "He's kind of cute," Snow said so that only Regina could hear.

"He probably smells of forest and I haven't even met the man yet." Regina said give now a disapproving look. "The girl was nice though. I could sense the love for adventure in her. She seems very independent."

"You got all of that from a talk with the girl," Emma said to Regina. "How old is this chick anyway?"

"She looked about 16. A little rough around the edges, beautiful, and smart," Regina said to Emma. Snow and Charming gave each other a look and just shrugged it off. "I want to find her. See what else she knows about what happened to us during the missing year. Maybe they can help."

"Wait, she remembers the missing year," Charming said.

"Well, no. But they weren't here during the first curse so they might know what they were plotting or who they were even after. We need all the help we can get here." Regina said to everyone.

Xxxx

"Okay so this is what she called Main Street. Look there's a library and something called a diner," Riley said with such enthusiasm. Robin could see the sparkle in her eyes. He hasn't seen that is a long time.

"_You have to save her Robin. You can't just let her die!" a young Riley said. Riley was in tears. Her mother was dying. _

"_Riley, I can't do anything. She is too sick. We told you this was most likely going to happen." Robin said trying to calm her down. Hushed and reassuring sounds finally calmed her down._

"_It's not fair. She's not going to see me grow up." And with that their mother died. Riley was only nine years old, too young for her mother to die. After that, that sparkle that was always in her eyes faded away. _

"You seem to really like it here already," Robin said as Riley was looking in one of the store windows.

"What's not to like! Look at these clothes Robin. They are nothing like the ones from are land. And the people, they just seem better…nicer." Riley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Riley, you can't just base your liking of a town on one brief meeting with a woman who used to be the Evil Queen. She could have been playing you." Robin said trying to reason why the girl.

"Come on Robin, you'll see. Let go into this diner and see what it is." Riley basically pushed Robin into the diner. There was a bunch of people in there, it was lunch time so it was pretty busy. Even in the crowd though, Robin's eye immediately fell on the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Those big brown eyes, raven black hair, and beautiful red lips were perfect. All he could do was stare and Riley caught on quite quickly. "Why don't we sit over there? There is a table open." Riley said pushing Robin towards Regina. She was sitting with Snow and Charming discussing something he could not hear. Granny came over and looked up and saw the familiar face.

"Robin my boy, its good to see you again." Granny said giving him a hug.

"Granny! I never thought I would see you again. How is everything?" Robin said.

"Just fine. I see you actually made it through this curse. I swear if I find out who did it, I'll sick Ruby on them." Granny said with a laugh. "And this can't be little Riley can it?"

"Why yes it is," Riley said with a smile. "I think the last time I saw you I was probably about nine."

"ah yes. You were with your mother. Is she here?" Granny said looking around. Riley's eyes looked down and lost that sparkle Robin had loved to see again.

"Actually she died a little while after we last saw you," Robin said looking up at Granny.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." Granny said giving Riley a rub on her back. "What can I get you guys? It's on the house. Not that you had any money to pay right," Granny laughed.

"What ever is most popular on your menu and make it two." Robin said.

"Two burgers and fries it is. I'll be back in a little bit." Granny left to go to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Robin said to Riley who had grown very quiet.

"Yea. It's just no one has mentioned mom is a long time. I miss having someone like that around." Riley said taking a sip of water the waitress had left for them. They talked a little about the new land before Riley said in a whisper "So I saw you noticed the Queen."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Robin said looking around to see if he was still there. And she was. Regina was still talking about something with the Charmings.

"Please Robin. I know that look. You think she is beautiful don't you. You haven't looked at anyone like that since Marian." Robin blushed at the comment. "I'm going to go get her!" Riley said standing up.

"Wait- what!" but it was to late. Riley had already left the table and was on her way to Regina's.

"Regina, hi." Riley said not really inturruping their conversation cause Charming had gotten up to talk to someone else.

"Riley!" Regina said with a smile. "It's good to see you again. This is-"

"Snow White. I know. My brother helped you a couple times when you were running from… well her," Riley said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I do remember you. You were much smaller then. Always getting into trouble." Snow said.

"Yes well I gotten older but the trouble thing still sticks." Riley said with a smile. "I want you to meet someone Regina." And with that Riley turned to Robin and waved for him to come over. Robin got out of the booth and walked over to the table running a hand through his hair. "Regina this is Robin Hood, my brother. Robin this is Regina." Regina couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was quite handsome and when he smiled she got butterflies in her stomach. _How was this stranger having such an effect on her_ Regina thought.

"It's a pleasure you meet you, your majesty." Robin said giving his head a bow.

"Please," Regina blushed, "call me Regina. I am no longer Queen here," she said with a smile. Riley could see the connection between them. _Maybe they met during the missing year _Riley thought.

"Snow its good to see you again," Robin said taking her hand.

"You too Robin. I couldn't thank you enough for how you helped me before." Snow said giving him a smile. "You know what, we are having a party tomorrow to welcome everyone back to Storybrooke, you two should come."

"I-I don't know.." Robin stuttered looking at Regina. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"We would love to come!" Riley said smiling back an forth between Regina and Robin.

"Sounds great. It's actually at Regina's house do you know where it is?" Snow said getting out a pen to write on a napkin.

"No-" Robin started to say.

"Yes. She told me yesterday where to go," Riley said. Robin looked at her with shock and shook his head and laughed.

"We should get going back to camp. They are probably wondering where we are." Robin said putting an arm around Riley.

"Ugh okay," Riley said, "We will see you tomorrow! Bye." She had that sparkle back in her eyes and Robin, Snow, and Regina noticed it as she started walking out of the diner.

"I just wanted to say thank you for inviting us." Robin said turning back to Snow and Regina.

"It's no problem Robin, really. She seems really excited about it," Regina said.

"Yea. I'm happy to see that sparkle in her eyes again. I haven't seen her like this is a very long time. What time should we come over?" Robin said looking at Regina. _God she is beautiful _he thought.

"Umm say around 6. Everything should be in full swing by then," Regina said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Robin are you coming!" Riley said from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm coming," Robin said to her. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Thanks again." Robin said and left the diner with Riley. He had to admit, he was looking forward to tomorrow.

Xxxx

**[Tell me what you guys think! I have a whole idea with what I am going to do with this. I will kind of stick with the story but I have a lot of my own ideas. Reviewwww! –L]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[So here is the next chapter, it's a bit long but I didn't want to neglect some details. Some people said Regina isn't supposed to be nice, but that's the point. Also Roland doesn't exist in this fic. Yes Robin was married to Marian, but she died of illness before Roland was even born. Hope you like it! –L]**

Today was the day. The party that Regina and the Charming were throwing for the people of Storybrooke. Riley couldn't be more excited. It was early. The sun had just rose between the trees. The petite brown haired girl jumped from her bed, threw on her clothes and ran to Robin's tent.

"Robin! Robin wake up," Riley said shaking him awake. He started to stir and she was just sitting there on his bed waiting for him to finally wake up.

"Riley…what time is it," Robin said taking his hand and putting it over his face, rubbing his eyes to get awake.

"I don't know. But, what I do know is that the party is today! Aren't you excited? We are going to see everyone again," Riley said smiling from ear to ear. "Wait… I can't wear this," Riley said looking at hear green jacket and brown pants.

"What are you talking about Riley? You look fine," Robin said finally getting out of bed putting his clothes on for the day.

"Exactly. I look _fine. _Did you see the clothes Regina was wearing! I can't go there, to a party, looking fine. We have to go into town," Riley said getting up to leave.

"Riley, these aren't the balls from back in our land. I'm sure it's much more casual.  
>Robin said leaving his tent with his hand on Riley's back.<p>

"Well, I'm just going to go into town and just look. Can't hurt right? And I don't have any money anyway so it's not like I can buy anything." Riley said leaving camp to head to Main Street.

Xxx

Riley walked down Main Street and came across Aurora's Beauty Boutique. There were cute clothes in the window so she decided to check it out. As Riley walked through the store she came across some cute clothes. She took a shirt in her hands and felt the odd material. It wasn't the same thin material or heavy kind like they make the fancy dresses out of.

"It's soft isn't it," a familiar voice behind Riley made her quickly turn around. "If I were you, I would look at that section. They have some really cute dresses," Regina said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like the place where you get your clothes," Riley said with a chuckle.

"Well you're right. I don't shop here," Regina smiled. "But, I wanted to get a gift for someone and well here I am. Are you looking for something to wear tonight?" Regina asked. Riley just looked down at the comment.

"Well, umm, no. I mean, yea kind of. I'm just looking I guess." Riley said looking around nervously.

"Here, follow me," Regina said taking Riley's hand. "I saw this when I first came in," She picked up a maroon colored dress. It was simple but beautiful to Riley. "Go try it on. I bet you would look beautiful in it."

"Oh, I couldn't," _But it is really pretty, maybe I'll just try it on. It won't hurt anyone if I just try it on right? _Riley thought to herself. "Okay I'll just be a minute." Riley went into the changing room and came out a couple minutes later in the dress with her hair out of her ponytail. She looked beautiful. So different that she did just a couple minutes ago.

"Riley!" Regina said with a gasp. "You look beautiful. You must wear it tonight," Regina said twirling her around so she can see the whole thing.

"I can't. I can't pay for it," Riley said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry about it. I already took care of it. You look too beautiful in this dress not to wear it," Regina said standing behind her putting her hands on her shoulders. "I might have also picked something up at the store for your brother. I guessed his size but it should fit perfect." Regina handed the bag to Riley to hesitantly took it.

"But Regina, I couldn't possibly take. And plus Robin is never going to agree to this. His whole life he has been giving to others. He doesn't know how to receive gifts like these," Riley said looking at Regina through the mirror.

"Listen," Regina turned Riley around to look at her straight in the eyes. "I want to do this. Let me do this Riley."

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me." Riley said. It just came out. She had a problem with that, the whole world vomit thing. Words just came out of her mouth without thinking. Regina was a little shocked at the comment. Why was she being so nice to this girl she just met? Nice isn't exactly her thing, but with Riley it was just natural around her.

"It's just rare to see someone as happy as you are around here. You remind me of my son…" Regina said trailing off.

"You have a son?" Riley said going back into the dressing room to change.

"Umm, well it's complicated. He's fourteen, but he doesn't exactly remember who I am. Like I said, it's complicated." Riley could sense the Queen didn't want to talk about this so she let it go, for now. Riley came out of the dressing room with the dress in her hand and then put it in the bag with her brother's new clothes in it for tonight. They walked out of the building together.

"Thank you so much Regina!" Riley saying throwing her arms around her neck giving her a hug. She almost knocked Regina over by surprise mostly.

"Aw you're welcome sweetie. Now I will see you and your brother tonight looking fabulous," Regina said. Riley gave her a smile and turned to go back to the forest to give Robin the good news. Regina watched the girl walk away looking into her bag at the new dress. She didn't know why she was so interested in this girl and her brother. She had to admit he was handsome, but they have barley spoken a few words together. Regina brushed it off and headed home to get things ready for tonight. She had a feeling it was going to be one she would never forget.

Xxxx

Regina was walking to Granny's to meet up with Snow before the party. She had a small smile on her face. She walked in the diner and immediately spotted Snow. Snow could see that smile. Regina didn't do it often and she especially wasn't doing it lately with Henry not remembering her. Regina sat in the booth and that smile faded when she saw Snow all cheery eyed looking at her.

"What's up with you?" Regina said in a sarcastic tone.

"You just seem happy. What's going on? Does Henry remember you!?" Snow said trying to take her phone out to call Emma.

"No, no he still doesn't," Regina said looking down.

"Then what's with the smile? I saw you smiling when you came in. And it's not that hard to tell when you are Regina." Regina looked up.

"It's that girl…" Regina said taking a sip of tea that was brought to the table.

"Riley? You don't even know her. Why-," Snow said confused. Regina doesn't just like anyone.

"I don't know Snow. There is something familiar about her," Regina said looking at Snow. She is glad that for the most part they mended their relationship. They still have their differences on some things, but if they didn't she could not be sitting with her now or even throwing at party with her.

"Maybe you met her in the missing year. I mean none of us remember anything so I doubt she does too. Maybe that connection you feel, you made back in the Enchanted Forest." Snow said trying to get to the bottom of this. Cause it was weird. Regina never immediately liked someone. It would usually take a while for her to even warm up to someone, let alone trust them like she seemed to do already with Riley.

"That's ridiculous Snow. Why would I do that! Henry wasn't there. I can imagine how miserable I was Snow. I am miserable now that he still doesn't remember me," Regina said. "I- I have to get going. Get the house ready for tonight." Regina got out of the booth and started to put her jacket and scarf on.

"You know he is coming tonight right?" Snow said looking up from the table. It took her awhile to get up these days with her being 8 months pregnant.

"Oh. Well yes I assumed since Miss Swan is coming." Regina just turned around and left the diner. She wasn't exactly sure if Henry was going to come. She had a lot to do before the party tonight and now with Henry coming she had to make sure it was extra special.

Xxxx

Riley was running through the woods now. She was so excited for tonight. She had never really been to a party before. Being with the Merry Men, they were always drinking and having a good time, but there were never fancy clothes or other people outside their little world. By the time she got back to camp from walking around town it was already 4 o'clock. There was so much for her to do before six when the party was.

"Robin! Where is Robin?" Riley asked Little John.

"I think he is in his tent," Little John told Riley. She took off with the bags in her hands. She went into her brother's tent basically skipping.

"Robin look what I got for us to wear tonight!" Riley said handing him the bag.

"Riley what are you talking about? How did you even get these clothes? You have no money." Robin said giving her a look.

"Well when I was looking around the store I ran into Regina and-" Robin cut her off.

"Riley, we will not take this from Regina. I know she was probably being nice, which is weird from what I know about her, but we can't take this." Robin said handing Riley back the bag.

"Please Robin. Just try it on. She picked it out herself, just for you." Riley said giving his the puppy dog look.

"Ugh, fine. But just because I try it on doesn't mean I will wear it. What did you get anyway?" Robin said pulling the clothes out of the bag. They were so soft. Nothing he had ever worn before.

"You'll just have to wait until we leave for the party tonight!" Riley said turning to leave and get washed up for tonight.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," Robin thought out loud. He decided to put the clothes on anyway. He hadn't seen Riley this excited for anything ever. He put on the grey pants and white shirt. Whatever material they were (foreign to Robin) they were so soft and comfortable. _Maybe just this one time. What's the harm? It's already paid for right. It's just for Riley. _Robin said to himself trying to justify himself for taking these clothes. He left the tent to go get Riley cause it was time for the party. "Riley, are you ready to go? If we don't leave now we will be late." Knowing if he said that she would sprint out there. Riley came out of the tent and looked beautiful. She was wearing the maroon dress and her hair down flowing in natural waves. She wished she had some nicer shoes but the ones she had would just have to work.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready. How do I look?" Riley said straightening out her dress.

"Riley… you look stunning," He said twirling her around laughing. "Lets go."

They arrive at the mayoral mansion right on time. There were already people there and the music that was playing could be heard at the door. The house was enormous. Nothing like they have ever seen before. Smaller than a castle of course but still huge. They knock on the door and it is open by Snow.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it. Riley you look beautiful, Robin handsome as always," Snow said opening the door to let them in. The house smelled of apples and vanilla when you first walked in.

"Thank you Snow," Robin said. Riley was just in awe with everything in the house. She was like a kid in a candy store, looking at everything and taking in just how big the house was. She had wandered off to the other room looking at the paintings.

"She is adorable Robin," Snow said offering him a drink. Her's was regular cider; his had a bit of a kick to it.

"Yea well she was always interested in everything when she was little. Always getting into some sort of trouble. I have no doubt something in this house will either be broken or spilled on by the time she leaves." Robin said shaking his head with a laugh.

"She seems like a good kid Robin. You did well raising her," Snow said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yea well it was hard for a while, without our mom. She really looked up to her and once she died, well it was really hard on her," Robin said as him and Snow walked into the living room with the others.

"Well that would explain why she has taken to Regina so quickly," Snow said making the connection.

"I mean Regina has been nice to us, but truthfully I don't really see why. She doesn't seem like the type of person who is just nice to strangers," Robin said looking around for Regina.

"You're right, she's not. I have been asking myself the same question," Snow said as she looks at Robin obviously looking for Regina. "Maybe you all met during the missing year. Well, Regina thinks that is unlikely but its seems more clear now."

"Yea, maybe. Sorry Snow but I'm going to find Riley. I feel like she is getting into some sort of trouble." Robin said walking off.

Xxx

Riley had noticed the library as soon as they walked in and walked right in. It was beautiful. So many books, a huge fireplace, pictures hanging on the walls. She brushed her hands over the spines of the books on the shelves when she felt someone else's presence in the room. She spun around and saw a boy there there.

"Who are you?" Riley said.

"I'm Henry. Who are you?" Henry said walking further into the room.

"Riley, Riley Hood," she said extending her hand. "So, what brings you here, I mean to the party?"

"Umm well my mom and I are here for her work. I guess these people are her old friends or something." Henry said sitting on the couch.

"Oh, who's your mom!?" Riley said sitting with him.

"Emma," Henry said looking around the room. Something about it was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh yea I think I saw her when I walked in." Riley said giving him a nod. There was a bit of an awkward silence. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" Henry said breaking the silence.

"Well, usually I just hang around the forest, or at camp." Riley said fidgeting with her dress.

"You like to hang out in the woods? Well what about in town? Do you go to the library or anything?" Henry said trying to get to know this girl.

"I kind of just got here so I don't know really what's around the town," Riley said.

"Well maybe we can explore town together one day," Henry said.

"Yea that would be fun. I think I am going to head back into the party see what my brother is up to." Riley said getting up to leave.

"Oh who is your brother?" Henry asked.

"Robin," Riley said turning around.

"Like Robin Hood, prince of thieves," Henry said with a laugh.

"Yep," Riley said leaving. Henry was just laughing to himself. _Poor guy. Probably always gets the fantasy reference. _He just shook his head and headed back to the party.

Xxx

Robin had been looking for Riley when he stumbled into the kitchen. It smelled wonderful, whatever Regina was cooking. Yet another room in the house that was beautiful. There were marble countertops and a huge stove. Probably could feed all of his Merry Men. He didn't notice the refrigerator door open when it suddenly closed.

"Oh sorry mi'lady, I didn't know anyone was in here," Robin said nervously.

"The thief?" Regina said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well if we are going by nick names, aren't you technically the Evil Queen," Robin said extending his hand. Regina chuckled.

"Well here I like to go be Regina," she said taking his hand. A feeling of electricity went through them causing them to let go of each other's hand. It was a bit awkward. They kind of just stood there looking at one another. "Have we met before?" Regina said curiously.

"I doubt I would ever forget meeting you," Robin said. _Where did that come from _Robin thought. _Am I actually flirting with the Evil Queen? _Regina blushed. _Why does this man have this effect on me? _Regina thought. "I actually came in here looking for my sister. She seems to have wandered off somewhere. Have you seen her?"

"No actually I haven't I've been busy in here working on the food. She is probably around here somewhere. Does she tend to do that often? Wander off?" Regina said with a chuckle.

"Ah unfortunately she does. She was a real handful when she was little. Running off all the time in the forest chasing some sort of animal. I'd always find her, but as she got older she got smarter so she has learned that if she doesn't want to be found, so won't." _Why am I telling this woman everything I think _Robin thought. "Do you want any help with the food?"

"I can handle it myself thief," Regina said giving hi a smirk.

"Then you might want to check the stove," Robin pointed to a put boiling over.

"Shit," Regina said running over with pot holders. "Maybe I could use a little help. But don't get in my way." Regina said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Robin said with that dreamy smile. Regina just smiled back cause who couldn't with those piercing blue eyes and dimples. As the night went on they got the food out, but ended up staying in the kitchen with some wine instead. After a few glasses Robin finally got the courage to say, "Why are you so nice to me and my sister? I mean you don't even know us. Not that I am complaining," Robin said with a chuckle.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Regina said turning around to check on the apple turnovers in the oven. She felt nervous. He made her feel nervous. Not a threat to her life nervous, but something she hasn't felt in a long time. Butterflies. That's what it was. She had butterflies in her stomach from a man she just met. _I must be crazy _Regina thought _I don't even know him. But… _she thought tilting her head and looking at him, _He is very handsome. _At that moment Riley walked into the kitchen, seeing Regina for the first time that night.

"Oh hey guys. Is this where you have been hiding all night Robin," Riley said taking one of the cookies they made from the table. Regina and Robin just looked at each other. Robin smiled, Regina blushed.

"I-uh I was just helping her with the food," Robin said standing up straighter.

"Yea your brother here is actually pretty handy in the kitchen," Regina said putting her hand on his shoulder. That spark came back again and she quickly pulled her hand away. "I should probably go check on Snow though. Make sure everything is okay," Regina said leaving the kitchen.

"Okay spill!" Riley said to Robin.

"I don't know what you are talking about Riley," Robin said taking the turnovers out of the oven.

"You have been here all night with her, what could you have possibly been talking about!?" Riley said taking another cookie.

"We- we were just talking about stuff. I don't know Riley." Robin said getting flustered.

"Come on Robin. I saw the way you two looked at each other before I walked in-"

"You were spying on us?" Robin asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't call it spying. I just waited a couple seconds cause it looked like you two were having a moment. SO spill, what were you talking about." Riley said forcefully.

"Just our lives," Riley rolled her eyes. "Come on Riley, what did you expect me to say. We talked about ourselves when we were younger. She rode horses and hated her mother and I took care of you. Nothing of a big deal." Robin said.

"Well… are you going to see her again," Riley asked.

"It's not like this was a date or something Riley. I just asked if she needed help with the food. That's all!" Robin said with a huff. "Come on it's getting late. We should get going home."

"Fineee. But just answer me one thing Robin." Robin stopped and turned to her and nodded for her to go on.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Riley said with a smile.

"Yes, actually I did. Not what I expected," Riley smiled and started to walk out. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Riley said getting her jacket. Robin just shook his head and laughed.

"Oh are you guys leaving?" Regina said.

"Umm- Yea. It's getting late and I have to check on camp," He said.

"Well then you must take something to go then," Regina said going back into the kitchen and coming out with a container with some turnovers and cookies.

"Thanks Regina!" Riley said giving her a hug. "Tonight was awesome. Thanks again," Riley said before exiting the door.

"She's a good kid," Regina said to Robin. Robin smiled.

"Thanks. I try to keep her out of trouble, but she is her own person so it's been getting harder," Robin chuckled.

"Well… um- thanks for the help tonight," Regina said extending her hand wondering if that spark will happen again. Robin took her hand and that electricity came back, but neither one of them pulled back their hands. After a couple of seconds Robin was the first to pull his hand away and bid farewell. Regina closed the door and saw Snow standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Regina said in a sassy tone.

"Nothing. I- I didn't see much of you tonight." Snow said following Regina into the kitchen.

"Well I was in the kitchen cooking for all those people. Someone had to do it," Regina said with a huff.

"Seemed like you had some help," Snow said taking the last cookie form the tray.

"Well- umm, yea. Robin wandered into the kitchen and asked if I wanted help. I refused but turns out I needed it," Regina said with a smile.

"So that's it. He just helped with the cooking?" Snow said trying to get some sort of information about the night.

"Well yea. We talked, but nothing big. Just about how I used to ride horses. Stuff like that. Nothing all that personal," Regina said with a tone.

"Fine, fine. Him and his sister are really nice Regina. Just think about that," Snow said as she left the kitchen. _What the hell did she mean by that! _Regina thought. She huffed and started to put the stuff away. The whole time she was cleaning up she thought of what her a Robin talked about. He was nice and there was that odd spark between them. _It's nothing _Regina said to herself. Once the stuff was put away she grabbed her glass on wine and headed out to the living room where the only people left were the Charmings, Emma and Henry. She distanced herself from Henry that night. That's why she was in the kitchen. It was just too hard. She thought she could open up to him, but without his memories he didn't really care about her. So they all sat together until Henry fell asleep.

"So we need to figure out who cursed us back here," Charming said.

"Finally something we can agree on," Regina huffed.

"Let's meet tomorrow afternoon to start to figure it out. I'll send Henry with Hook so we won't have to worry about him," Emma said looking at Regina.

"Fine," Regina said. For the next hour they just had small talk before everyone left, leaving Regina alone in her mansion. She finished her glass of wine and headed upstairs for bed. She hated being alone. She hated this whole situation.

**[Okay so I hope you liked it. Feedback is the best to help with my writing! I am going to try and do some flashbacks to the missing year, but I don't know when. I know Regina seems too nice, but we will see what happens next chapter… -L]**


End file.
